Sakura Haruno
by OporTumis Tempe
Summary: Untuk NaruSaku Day 2012 / "kKau banyak tahu tentang sakura," "Tentu saja, karena aku menyukai Sakura, bahkan sejak dulu..."


**The characters are belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Sakura Haruno © naruchiha**

**A NaruSaku fanfic dedicated for NaruSaku Day 2012**

**Rated T / Alternative Universe / Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**#EDITED#**

* * *

Kau tak akan pernah menyangka ia akan muncul menjadi sosok baru di depan kelasmu. Kau tak pernah menyangka gadis itu akan kembali ke kota tempat kelahirannya. Yang kau ingat hanyalah sosok mungil tubuhmu dan sosok mungil gadis itu yang tengah terlarut dalam satu permainan, bercengkrama dengan beberapa ember pasir dan sekop. Lalu seorang pria memanggil gadis kecil itu dan meninggalkanmu, membuat sosok kecilmu bermain pasir seorang diri, setelah itu ia tak pernah kembali. Kau lupa bagian mana saja yang telah kau lewatkan bersamanya sewaktu usiamu belum menginjak lima, namun kau tak pernah lupa akan sosoknya yang terlihat bagaikan… sakura di musim semi.

"Salam kenal semuanya, namaku Sakura Haruno. Sebelum ini aku telah menempuh pendidikan di Amerika, namun karena orang tuaku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang, jadi aku meneruskan pendidikanku di sini. Mohon kerjasamanya."

Seisi kelas dibuat terpukau oleh gadis itu. Bahkan Lee—pemuda yang duduk di depanmu sempat mengoceh akan mengajaknya berkencan. Kau yang mendengarnya tertawa mengejek dan berkata bahwa gadis itu adalah teman di masa kecilmu, sehingga membuat Lee dan murid lain yang duduk tidak jauh darimu mendelik disertai gelengan kepala tanda tak percaya. Kecuali Sai—teman sebangkumu –yang memilih untuk tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

Namun gadis yang begitu kau banggakan ternyata telah berubah dari sosok yang selama ini kau kenal. Dia begitu angkuh, perfeksionis dan egois. Terlihat ketika kau mengucapkan sapaan pagi pukul tujuh kala itu—ketika kau melihat gadis itu baru saja memasuki gerbang Konoha _High School_, sapaanmu hanya bagaikan angin lalu baginya. Gadis itu lebih memilih menyapa salah satu murid kelas akselerasi tampan yang kebetulan berada tidak jauh darinya saat itu, gadis itu lebih memilih menyapa Sasuke Uchiha daripada membalas sapaanmu. Gadis itu lebih memilih menyapa Sasuke Uchiha—pemuda idola setiap gadis di sekolahmu. Entah kenapa sosoknya kini begitu berbeda dengan sosoknya yang dulu. Padahal sepanjang yang kau tahu, pandangan kedua bola mata _emerald_nya akan terpancar lembut begitu ia melihatmu. Disepanjang yang kau ingat, helaian rambut berwarna merah mudanya akan berayun seiring angin sepoi yang menyapanya, lalu mata gadis itu akan terpejam menikmati semilir angin yang lembut. Lalu senyumnya akan terkembang menghiasi wajah cantiknya, bagai menyatu dengan potret alam disekelilingnya kala itu—ketika bunga sakura mulai berguguran dengan indah karena terbawa oleh angin.

Kau sangat tahu bagaimana dirimu yang sebenarnya. Kau bukanlah sosok yang mudah menyerah hanya karena mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Seperti katamu pada Sai sewaktu ia bertanya, "mengapa kau begitu memperhatikan Sakura Haruno?" Sebagai jawaban kau hanya tertawa kecil lalu berkata, "mungkin ia adalah cinta pertamaku, aku akan memperjuangkannya." dan pemuda bernama Sai itu hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan yang meluncur dari bibirmu.

* * *

**_Will you let me be the one in your heart?_**

* * *

Ya, kau memang menghargai gadis itu lebih dari apapun, sama seperti ketika kau menyelamatkannya dari rencana licik Suigetsu—pemuda yang selalu berada di dekat Sasuke—pada gadis itu dalam sebuah _pub _terkenal di Tokyo. Seperti yang kau tahu, Sakura Haruno yang selalu berusaha mengejar Sasuke Uchiha ternyata termakan omongan pemuda bergigi taring itu. Dengan sekali pukul dan tendang hasil bela diri judo, kau berhasil membuat pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur ketika ia hendak memaksa suatu minuman pada gadis itu. Ternyata informasi yang kau dapatkan dari Sai sewaktu ia mencuri dengar obrolan Suigetsu di toilet memang benar, dan kau amat berterima kasih pada pemuda itu.

Setengah berteriak kau bertanya mengapa gadis di bawah umur seperti dirinya berani mengunjungi tempat seperti itu, namun gadis bermata _emerald_ itu memberikan respon marah padamu, melemparkan kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya kau pantas terima…

"Memangnya ada urusan apa denganmu? Aku sudah terbiasa mengunjungi tempat seperti ini sewaktu aku masih berada di Amerika, orang tuaku juga tidak pernah melarangku! Lagi pula usiaku sudah tujuh belas tahun ini. Memangnya apa pedulimu?"

Kau memang marah sewaktu ia berkata demikian, namun kau tak pernah bisa membencinya. Bahkan kau memaksa mengantarnya pulang sampai rumah waktu itu karena khawatir Suigetsu masih mengincar gadis itu. Pada awalnya gadis itu menolak, seribu satu alasan ia keluarkan untuk membuatmu menjauhi dirinya. Namun akhirnya ia menerima tawaranmu setelah dibujuk olehmu beberapa kali. Dan ketika kau sampai di depan rumahnya, ketika gadis itu membuka daun pintu, seorang wanita paruh baya dengan langkah tertatih ke arah pintu tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri di hadapan kalian. Kau terlihat agak panik, namun tidak dengan gadis itu. Gadis berambut merah muda itu melangkahkan kakinya segera, melewatimu dan wanita itu begitu saja. Wajah wanita itu—Rin Haruno—ibunda Sakura, sangat pucat. Lalu hari itu ia menitipkan pesan kepadamu.

Memang benar Sakura Haruno adalah gadis yang paling berharga bagimu, kau tak pernah peduli tentang bagaimana pandangan teman-temanmu pada gadis itu, yang kau pedulikan adalah bagaimana caranya mengubah sikap ia seperti sedia kala. Kau selalu percaya suatu saat ia akan berubah walaupun kau tak tahu dari mana kepercayaan itu berasal.

Beberapa hari setelahnya terjadi insiden yang menimpa gadis itu. Lagi-lagi Sai, teman sebangkumu yang memberitahukannya padamu. Gadis itu mengalami kecelakaan mobil akibat balapan liar bersama Karin—saingan terberatnya dalam mendapatkan Sasuke Uchiha. Mobil yang ditumpangi gadis itu nyaris hancur separuhnya karena menabrak pohon besar yang berada di sisi jalanan jalur balap. Dengan tergesa-gesa kau berlari menghampiri gadis itu, rasa panik melanda pikiranmu begitu kau melihat sekujur tubuhnya terdiam kaku—dengan darah yang mengucur di bagian pelipisnya dan kedua kakinya yang tertindih kap bagian depan mobil. Berkali-kali kau memanggil namanya dengan gusar, terlalu banyak yang mengisi pikiranmu saat ini, namun hal yang terbesit di pikiranmu adalah secepatnya membawa gadis itu ke Rumah Sakit. Sai yang berada di sebelahmu tak berkomentar banyak, ia hanya membantumu menolong gadis itu.

###

Kau memandang nisan di hadapanmu, baru beberapa menit yang lalu kau menaburkan bunga pada nisan itu. Di depan nisan itu tertulis nama "Rin Haruno"—ibu dari Sakura yang meninggal hari ini, tanggal 11 April, karena penyakit kanker yang dideritanya. Wanita yang sama pula yang beberapa hari yang lalu menitipkan pesan padamu untuk menjaga putrinya, ketika kau bertemu dengannya sewaktu mengantar gadis itu sepulang dari _pub._

Raut wajah gadis yang duduk di atas kursi roda di sebelahmu terlihat sendu. Walaupun selama yang kau lihat ia tak begitu memedulikan kondisi ibunya, namun jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam kau percaya bahwa ia menyayanginya.

Keadaan gadis itu saat ini mengingatkanmu akan bunga sakura yang layu setelah terbawa angin dan jatuh dari pohonnya, dan kau membenci hal itu. Kau tak ingin gadis yang begitu kau pedulikan terus menerus terlarut dalam kesedihan.

Sudah satu jam setelah upacara pemakaman kau berdiri mematung dengannya. Kau mendorong kursi rodanya untuk meninggalkan makam tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia yang kaget bertanya padamu kemana kau akan membawanya pergi, namun kau hanya menjawab dengan seulas senyum dan berkata ini akan menjadi sebuah kejutan baginya.

Sakura Haruno memandang takjub akan pemandangan di hadapannya, bola mata _emerald_ itu terbuka lebar dengan senang begitu kau mendorong kursi rodanya masuk ke pelataran taman yang berada di dalam rumah milikmu. Taman ini sebenarnya taman rahasia peninggalan orang tuamu, taman rahasia yang sengaja Ayahmu siapkan untuk kejutan di hari ulang tahun Ibumu, taman yang juga sangat kau sukai. Deretan pohon sakura menghiasi taman itu, menawarkan panorama yang begitu menakjubkan. Batang-batang pohon yang hampir sepenuhnya ditumbuhi oleh bunga sakura yang tengah mekar terlihat bagai lautan bunga sakura, dengan warna merah muda pucat yang telah menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Maaf baru membawamu ke sini, _mankai _telah lewat tiga hari yang lalu. Padahal bunga sakura sewaktu _mankai _di hari pertama terlihat lebih indah daripada ini." terangmu pada gadis itu.

Ia menoleh padamu. "_Mankai? _Apa itu?"

"_Mankai _adalah istilah yang dipakai orang Jepang sewaktu bunga sakura keseluruhan mekar secara bersamaan di satu tempat. Ah, wajar saja kau tidak tahu karena kau sudah terbiasa hidup di Amerika." mendengar penuturanmu, gadis itu terdiam.

"Ada juga istilah _kaika_, yaitu sewaktu bunga sakura mekar untuk pertama kalinya saat musim semi di setiap tahunnya. Sebenarnya masa _mankai_ dan _kaika _tidak sama waktunya di seluruh Jepang, bunga sakura akan cepat mekar seiring dengan hangat atau tidaknya cuaca yang terjadi. Semakin hangat wilayah itu, maka semakin cepat _kaika _terjadi. Kalau di sini—Tokyo, atau di kota lain di pulau Honshu, _mankai_ biasanya terjadi di bulai Maret atau April. Tahun ini April. Di pulau Okinawa malah sudah mekar pada bulan Januari, sedangkan di pulau Hokaido sakura mekar pada bulan Mei." tuturmu panjang lebar. Melalui safirmu kau lihat ia mengangguk lalu menatap lautan sakura kembali di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya… kau banyak tahu soal bunga sakura." komentar gadis itu.

"Tentu saja! **Karena aku menyukai Sakura, bahkan sejak dulu…**" kau menunjukkan cengiran lebarmu padanya, entah ia mengerti atau tidak makna di balik ucapanmu barusan. Tapi walaupun sedikit, rona merah di pipinya sempat terekam oleh safirmu.

"O-oh, begitu. Lalu kalau aku perhatikan… mengapa justru di bidang akademi kau malah sedikit ketinggalan?" goda gadis itu dengan tawa yang berderai, kini giliran wajahmu yang mengeluarkan semburat merah karena malu. Namun suatu keajaiban rasanya gadis yang tengah duduk di sebelahmu dapat tertawa lepas seakan tak ada beban hidup yang dipikulnya. Dan kau tahu pasti bahwa kau menyukai keadaan ini. Pikiranmu seakan terlempar ke masa lalu, masa ketika gadis kecil itu tengah tertawa bersamamu. Wajah itu sama, namun yang kau lihat saat ini jauh lebih indah daripada yang dulu. Bahkan nyaris mengimbangi indahnya_ mankai_ yang kau lihat tahun ini.

"Nah sekarang ini, kita berdua sedang ber-_hanami. _Yaitu melihat bunga sakura mekar bersama-sama." Tambahmu lagi setelah tawa gadis itu reda, namun ia malah berkata kau terlihat seperti pemandu wisata.

"Kau tahu," ujarmu, lalu tertawa kecil. "_Kaika _terjadi di sini bersamaan dengan munculnya kau menjadi murid baru di kelasku." gadis itu menolehkan kembali pandangannya padamu. Sebetulnya aku tak akan pernah mengira kau akan kembali ke sini, ke tempat kelahiranmu." tambahmu panjang lebar.

"Iya." jawab gadis itu.

"Apa kau… masih ingat kalau dahulu kita sering bermain bersama?"

Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Ya, aku masih ingat."

"Kukira kau telah melupakan semuanya karena sikapmu kemarin-kemarin begitu menyebalkan dan ternyata kau memiliki sifat keras kepala. Hehe…" sungguh, kau tak bermaksud mengejek padanya, namun raut muka gadis itu berubah menjadi seperti marah. "Maaf, kata-kataku yang barusan sebaiknya—"

"Iya, iya. Aku memang keras kepala dan menyebalkan, juga egois!"

"Hei, aku tak bilang kau egois, Sakura-chan." protesmu, namun di luar dugaan nada bicara gadis itu tidak setinggi yang tadi.

"Makanya… aku minta maaf padamu, Naruto." Bola mata emerald itu menatap safirmu lekat, tersirat bahwa ia sangat menyesal telah memperlakukanmu seperti hari-hari yang lalu.

"Aku… aku terlalu berambisi untuk mendapatkan Sasuke-kun, sampai… sampai karena kebodohanku aku mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat kakiku lumpuh. Kalau waktu itu tidak ada kau, mungkin aku… uh…" air mata gadis itu mulai mengalir. "M-maaf karena aku selalu mengabaikanmu, Naruto. Maafkan aku…"

Kau terdiam, lalu mengusap air matanya seraya berkata bahwa kau sudah tidak mempedulikan kejadian lalu, bahwa kau memedulikan gadis itu bagaimanapun keadaannya. Kau juga bercerita pada gadis itu bagaimana Rin Haruno menitipkan dirinya padamu, dan kau berjanji di depan gadis itu untuk menjaga dirinya sampai kapanpun seraya mencium kening gadis itu.

###

Setahun kemudian _mankai_ tiba lebih awal dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya—tanggal 3 April. Kau menikmati secangkir teh hangat sambil melaksanakan _hanami_ di taman rahasia milik keluargamu. Kau tahu persis sekarang terasa berbeda, ada yang merampas sepi sebagian jiwamu. Namun ketika melihat lautan sakura di depanmu, kau seolah bisa merasakan jiwanya berada di dekatmu.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu kau sempat bergembira dikarenakan sakit lumpuh di kaki gadis itu telah sembuh. Dengan senang hati kau memapahnya agar ia dapat berjalan seperti sedia kala. Seulas goresan manis nan hangat ia pancarkan melalui sebuah senyuman padamu. Gadis itu memelukmu, mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu, lalu berkata bahwa kau adalah anugerah terindah yang Tuhan berikan padanya sebagai penjaganya. Air matanya mengalir saat itu, walaupun kau tahu ia bersikeras untuk menyembunyikannya. Saat itu kau merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini. Namun Tuhan ternyata punya rencana lain untukmu, seperti halnya keindahan bunga sakura yang bertahan sementara waktu, bunga sakura milikmu hanya sempat Tuhan pinjamkan padamu barang sebentar saja. Tuhan mengambilnya tanggal 27 Februari dengan alasan leukemia yang dideritanya.

Kini kau menikmati _hanami_ tanpa kehadirannya, namun kau yakin Sakura akan bersemi seiring _kaika _dan_ mankai _yang akan hadir setiap tahunnya.

"Sakura-chan… _I'll keep you in my heart."_

* * *

_**And I really miss you so bad...**_

_**And I really miss you so,**_

_**And I really miss you so bad...**_

_**And I really miss you so...**_

_**-I Miss You by Ten 2 Five-**_

**###OWARI###**

* * *

**A/N Ini sudah saya edit, karena kemaren ada some text missing. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan readers, karena waktu kemaren saya emang gak punya banyak waktu buat ngetik dan ngeceknya.**

**Buat my lovely imotou Tamacchan, thank you so much for your review! Your review is soooooo special XD *cium Tama* #plak Juga buat my lovely readers! Thank you! Without you I'm nothing :)**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
